Kneeler seats have been used for many years to provide support when a person is kneeling, as is commonly performed when gardening. Conventional kneeler seats are expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble which may cause unsafe use by the consumer. There is a continuing need to develop a kneeler seat that is less costly to manufacture and easier to assemble by the consumer for safe use.